Block Constructed
Block Constructed is a regulation format introduced with the Revolution block. Details While regulated block-formats have existed previously, it has brought the rule designating the allowed cards (with a specific block icon, such as for Duel Masters) for each format. Block_constructed.png|The block icon illustrated on the Card Frame. Alongside the usual Duel Masters format, it has been used for qualifying tournaments. List of sets and cards usable in Revolution block These cards must have the mark, or have the exact same name as a card with the mark. DMR Series *DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! *DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! *DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X *DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! DMX Series *DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ *DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack DMD Series *DMD-21 Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization *DMD-22 Due-ma Start Deck: Destroyer Darkness Civilization *DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization *DMD-27 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Explosive Passion Fire Civilization *DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization Promotional Packs *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 1 *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 2 *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 3 *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 4 *Dokan and Duema Revolution Pack Promotional Decks *CoroCoro Dogiragon 40 Card Deck Promotional Cards (Year 14) *Gaiginga, Fighting Revolution *Gou Toripragon *Milzam, Spirit of Miracles *Bikeron, Sonic *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Cocco Lupia *Lost Soul *Olzekia, General of Decapitation *Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins *Cyber A Irons *Seriously Invincible Grandpa *Dual Shock Dragon *Mega Karakuri Dragon *Treasure Map *Mendelssohn *Bolshack Lupia Strategies *Mono-Darkness Galloween and Redzone are the top tier decks here, although Mono-Nature Bearfugan, Mono Water Invasion, Heaven's Gate Blockers with Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, Shield trigger controls and Mono-Light Revolution were all known to work. *This is a very control-hostile environment and is usually consisted of Invasion rushes or beatdowns. Therefore, strategies completely based on heavyweight or slow creatures are not recommended as the player will very likely be rushed before they can send those creatures out and/or trigger their abilities. *Stopping Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden becomes much more difficult as there are no The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind or Orochi of the Hidden Blade to stop it should the player have no shield triggers. Other Details *A card isn't required to have the same mark, but it must share the same exact card name as a card that does from the list of sets above. **For example, DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes can't be used in block construction for Revolution as it doesn't feature a Rev mark on the product. However, cards in the set that have been printed in other products may still be used, such as Necrodragon Odol Needle which was printed in Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 1. **While Glenmalt, Dragon Edge and Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge are allowed to be used, no Dragheart cards have been released, and the cards are essentially vanilla. ***However, DMX-22 did reprint a few draghearts such as Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword and Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk. **Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" can also be used, but few Hunters exist in the format, however, is still a high power creature with Eternal Omega and Triple Breaker. ***However, DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack did reprint Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal and Meteorite Ryusei the Flash. List of sets and cards usable in Final block These cards must have the mark, or have the exact same name as a card with the mark. DMR Series *DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster *DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! *DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X DMX Series *DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack *DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack *DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ *DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ DMD Series *DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack *DMD-30 Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop *DMD-31 Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden *DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon *DMD-35 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Forbidden Star Dokindam Promotional Packs *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 1 *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 2 *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 3 *Let's Final!! Revolution Pack Promotional Decks *Duema 40 Card Special Deck Promotional Cards (Year 15) *Bosskatsu, Let's Go 2! *Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Mekagenji, Deluxe Blastdragon *Bolbalzak Ex *Mega Rampage Dragon *Evolution Burst - Into the Wild *Barlowe, Devil Priest *Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave *Valkyrie Dogiragon List of sets and cards usable in Masters (2017) block These cards must have the mark, or have the exact same name as a card with the mark. DMRP Series *DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! *DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! *DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! *DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ *DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ DMSD Series *DMSD-01 Joe's Jokers *DMSD-02 Kira's Labyrinth *DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite DMSP Series *DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! Promotional Cards (Year 16) * * * * * Category:Tournaments